deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man
Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man is a What-If? Death Battle. Pac-Man_vs_Donkey_Kong.png Donkey_Kong_vs_Pac-Man.png DK_VS_PAC_Classic.png d9ljt50-93183813-81a0-4f1f-94ac-032daac92efc.jpg 'Description' Mario/Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man! Which nostalgic arcade character of the 80's will win? Intro Necro: The 80's were a wild time back then, featuring plenty of great movies, great events and even great video game characters. Mercer: Like Donkey Kong, the banana obsessed ape. Necro: And Pac-Man, the mascot of Namco. Mercer: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? 'Donkey Kong' Mercer: Donkey Kong Island, is far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Necro: Cause all begined in the construction site at 80's, young Cranky Kong kidnapped the woman who the plumber rescued? Mercer: His son is later destined to rule the island. His name is D.K., or Donkey Kong. Necro: But he's he's stupid and likes bananas which he hoarded hundreds of them himself. Unless King K. Rool takes them, the ape takes the very seriously! Mercer: Donkey Kong weighs 800 pounds and stands about eight feet tall. Boomstick: But just because he's strong, doesn't mean he's slow. He can unleash a flurry of blows so fast, he ignites the hydrogen in the air, creating explosions! Necro: Similar to a meteor catching fire while falling through the atmosphere... at 25,000 miles per hour. Mercer: He's got a shotgun too! Like, I know it looks like he's just carrying around a log, but no, it fires concussive homing coconuts which are gonna hurt! Necro: He also got Orange Grenade, which is a grenade which looks like an orange It is strong enough to destroy massive crates too. Mercer: DK can throws barrels, and there are many types of them: DK Barrel, Oil Drum, TNT Barrel, Steel Keg, etc. Necro: With a clap of his hands, Donkey Kong can create a shockwave strong enough to shatter meteors, and is agile enough to dodge arrows on a narrow ledge, and tough enough to survive point-blank explosions multiple times. Mercer: But after surviving an explosion that launched him into orbit, he punched a giant Moon to send it careening into the planet! He's so cool! Necro: Well, despite all of the cool stuff he has done he has quite a few weaknesses., he expends his power by using both his bananas and his body hair, which if gets cut, makes him lose all of his power. Mercer: I said before he's a stupid, lazy, etc. He can be baited with some bananas too!!! Necro: Despite these weaknesses, DK can resist and continue fighting without these problems mentioned above. Mercer: If your touch his Banana Hoard, you are going to die. Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! 'Pac-Man' 'Death Battle' 'Results' The winner is Terry Gogurt Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pac-Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles